Harry Potter THE MUSICAL
by alfabiteater
Summary: read it and review... you'll like it i promise
1. Girl, We Got Work To Do

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of the story the idea has even been used more than once before... I just write it better... lol

This is a musical, but since you can't hear it, make up your own music.

Flames are welcome. I need them to feed my fire for writing...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, RONALD WEASLEY?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked in the middle of platform 9 and 3/4

"Mum, calm down." Ron said softly.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. YOU PICK THAT GIRL UP THIS ISTANT. HOW DARE YOU KNOCK HER DOWN ON PURPOSE. WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER HEAR ABOUT THIS." Mrs. Weasley walked away from her son mumbling obscenities under her breath.

"You know I was just joking, right, Mione?" Ron picked the bushy haired brunette in one arm.

"Just like you were joking when you said I COULD be quite pretty if I flattened my hair, changed my bad attitude, learned how to flirt... remember that Ron? Now put me down." Hermoine brushed her skirt down, and walked away from the one boy she had ever liked as more than a friend.

July 21 of Summer Holiday

"_Girl, we got work to do. Hand me the paint and glue._

_You're going to fall in love today. All over again when you hear him say_

_Your naaaaaaaaaaaaame._

_speeds up_

_Put a little pink paint on your nails. Take a deep breath in and now exhale._

_Shorten that skit to seven above the knee._

_Put a pink clip in your hair. Or leave it down, if you dare._

_He'll see how desirable you can beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

_Apply the makeup carefully. Just to make sure you look pedigree_

_Not like a dog, but the woman you are._

_Tighten this shirt up for real. Now slip on those sexy heels._

_You have to show him the woman yoooooooouuuuuuuuu arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre."_

"Herm, we have to go now." Her mother called through the bathroom door.

"I'm coming." Hermione replied as butterflies flew around her stomach.


	2. What Is This Feeling

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and saw her two best friends sitting at a table in the back. "Harry, Ron." She said as she headed over to them.

"Oh, hey, Herm..." Harry turned around, and stopped mid sentence at the sight.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione sat between the two boys. Ron must have been speechless because his jaw was hanging open, and he was babbling incoherently.

"I said 'Hi, Ron'." Hermione said again. Silence.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" Hermione giggled.

"You just, you look, well, you look..." Harry struggled to find the words.

"Weird!" Ron yelled.

"Ron." Hermione said appalled.

"I was actually going to say beautiful." Harry input.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione blushed. She had never gotten a compliment before.

"You don't look weird in a bad way... it's like a good way. Like I've never seen you like this before. You're gorgeous." Ron explained.

"Oh, and I've never been gorgeous before?" Hermione put her hand on top of Ron's.

"Um... I got to go." Ron jumped up, and ran out.

"What was that all about?" Hermione looked at a confused Harry.

"How should I know? You know Ron. Always going off the deep end." Harry sipped his butter beer.

"Let's go get our books. He'll come to his senses and catch up." Harry laughed, and walked outside.

"_Why is it always me? Why can it never be_

_That I just be me?_

_I wish I could tell someone... anyone how I feel_

_I wish I could ask them for the answers like is this for real?_

_I want to be with him, forever till the day we die_

_I want to be with him so much that I could cry..._

_Come and talk to me Ron, kiss my lips so sweet_

_Hug me when I need it, and hold my hand walking down the street_

_Tell me you love me too tell me you want to be_

_Just you and me forever, forever just you and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

Ron was sitting on a bench in front of Flourish and Blott's. He was extremely embarrassed by the way he behaved when 'Mione touched his hand. Hadn't she always done that? He just wanted to not be confused anymore. He had been confused since she had stepped into his life seven years ago. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" he heard the first rude words she had ever said to him.

"'_Mione, what are you doing to me_

_You're tearing my life apart_

_I knew who I was and what I liked_

_Until we had a friendship start_

_I used to hate you with my entire soul_

_I used to loathe you with every breath_

_Now I see you and me together_

_Until I am taken by death_

_That fateful day with the troll_

_When you taught me how to cast_

_When I saved yours and Harry's life_

_No need the thank me it's in the past_

_Ever since then you've been there_

_When I needed you most_

_You played responsible sister_

_But my heart was like a ghost_

_I have always wanted to be with you_

_But I never could tell you that_

_Especially not after_

_You bought that damned to hell cat_

_I used to make you feel bad_

_About your mind, body, and hair_

_But you still stuck by my side_

_You were still always there_

_I need a friend right now_

_And I can't go to you or Harry_

_I need to talk about these feelings_

_They feel good but kind of scary_

_So now I am leaving Hermione_

_So now I'm going to go_

_You will never see me again_

_Goodbye here I goooooo..."_


	3. It'll Be Fine Tomorrow

When Ron never came to find them, Harry and Hermione went looking for him. They searched for hours on end, and there was no sign of him.

"Where could he have gone?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. Maybe we should just go back to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry suggested.

"I guess you're right." Hermione said as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

As she was climbing into bed, Hermione cried whole-heartedly into her pillow.

"_Ron, come home soon_

_Please come back to us_

_We all miss you and love you_

_I wont make a fuss_

_Kiss my lips when you get back_

_Hold your body to mine_

_Say that you love me_

_And I'll be just fine..."_

Ron sat on the hard ground, and waited for the Knight Bus. It never showed up. "Blasted bus. I hate that damned thing. Hope it crashes into a million little pieces."

He began to walk again, and he even made it to a muggle bus stop. The vehicle stopped in front of him, and he climbed on. "1 pound, Mac." The driver said.

"Sorry, I only have a galleon on me." Ron said.

"A galleon? What are you kidding me? Get off." Ron did as told, and sat on the bench at the bus stop.

He let out a long and loud yell and felt a little better. He decided he would sleep there on the bench, and then head to Gringott's tomorrow to cash in his galleon for whatever it was worth in muggle money.

"_This is going to be great_

_I promise myself that now_

_I will surive on my own_

_But I don't know how_

_I will never see Harry _

_Or Hermione again_

_But that's okay_

_Who really needs friends_

_I'll be fine by myself_

_All alone_

_I don't ever need _

_To go back home_

_So I wont anymore_

_I never will_

_Return back _

_To that measure of hell_

_Now the only pain I have_

_Is that in my heart_

_The one caused by 'Mione_

_The one tearing me apart_

_It will be better tomorrow_

_Tomorrow's another day_

_When I wake up tomorrow_

_My life will be well on it's way..."_

**Authors Note: **

**hermyandron4evr: thanks so much. I like writing this. Of course im continuing.**

**Ash: thanks for the review. By the way I know the lyrics suck... I never claimed to be a musical genius. And the plot has a direction and you will see that shortly. Anyways thanks for the review... I think my story is good P **


	4. I Love You, I Really Do

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonders of Harry Potter._

_Flames are welcome..._

Hermione woke up several times in the middle of the night. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron, and where he might be. _Please let him be okay._ She thought as she stared out the window at the lights below.

_Where is he?_

_Where on Earth can he be?_

_Why isn't he here now?_

_Why doesn't he see?_

_My life is crumbling without him_

_My life is over now _

_My heart exploded in a million pieces_

_And I don't know how_

_I'll get to feel better_

_I'll get to be glad_

_He's all I've ever wanted_

_And all I've never had_

Ron woke up with the early morning sun, and began to trek. He realized that he wanted Hermione, and he realized that he could never have her, and he realized that she was looking for a relationship; probably with some hot stud with the way she was dressed yesterday.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and walked into a park. He watched little kids play, and run around, and he became nostalgic for the years when the inseparable three would go on adventures, and Harry would always go on while Hermione would take care of Ron. She had always taken care of him.

_I always was told_

_I'll marry my mother_

_Never literally_

_But always another_

_You were caring and loving_

_And just like me mum_

_You always took care of me_

_And watched out for my bum_

_I thank you 'Mione _

_I really do_

_The one thing you don't know_

_Is that I love you_


	5. Come Home

Ron reached Gringotts by sundown and traded in his wizarding money for muggle money. It wasn't alot, but it was all he had. He went to the Leaky Cauldron, and talked to Tom. The old bartender said he could put him up for a couple of night, no charge. Ron thanked him, and followed him upstairs. "Goodnight, Son." Tom said as he closed the door behind himself as he left.

"Thanks!" Ron called after him.

The redhead laid on the bed, and stared out the window. It was nightfall, but still early.

_Hermione, Hermione_

_I wish that you could know_

_All the things I think and feel_

_And why I had to go..._

_I love you_

_You don't return my feelings_

_I love you_

_You send my mind reeling._

_I smile at your name_

_and pine for your love_

_I wish it could be sent to me_

_like rain from up above._

_Let it pour on me_

_from the darkened sky_

_just one drop of your love_

_and I'll get byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._

OoOoOoO

Hermione paced the Weasley's living room. "Where could he be?" She said to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"I don't know." Mrs. Weasley replied. "But that's my baby, and I need him to come home."

"I actually miss Ron. It's amazing. I thought I'd jump for joy when he was gone, but I was dead wrong." Ginny placed her chin in her hand. "No jumping what-so-ever."

Hermione walked over to the back door, and into the backyard as a soft rain began to fall.

_If these raindrops_

_were kisses from you, Ron_

_I'd be fulfilled_

_and not here with your mom_

_Ginny says she misses you_

_your mum is distraught_

_But I'm the only one who knows_

_How happy im not._

_I miss you, I miss you_

_your eyes, smile and hair_

_I miss you, I miss you_

_I thought you would always be there._

_Come back to me_

_please baby_

_come back to me_

_I need you baby_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Ron, come hoooooooooooooommmmmmmmmme._


End file.
